The kingdom of seven islands
by Aorsaa
Summary: After being raised among a secret organization by the name of Adelefort, Koji finally manages to escape their grip to follow the secrets of an ancient book of a forgotten island, with the power of a mysterious devil fruit and a book which tells a tail of an ancient lost kingdom and a deadly organization on the look out will Koji reach the goal? I don't own one piece
1. Prologue: before the storm rises

A/N

Hi everyone I am Ao, nice of you to read my story I do appreciate it, thank you.

Please read this note tell the end I won't be posting more long ones again in this book so take a moment to read this once.

Please note that English is not my first language, I struggled alot to get this far on my own, so if you see mistakes point them out gently I would be extremely happy to correct them and learn more.

This will be the first time I ever write a fanfiction of one piece, will... not really. But it will be the first time I show one of my one piece fanfiction to anyone.

I really worked hard on it and a few of my friends helped me brain storm fix mistakes and build up the plot..

And I would like to give a special thanks for my good friend sky, she was the one who inspired me completely with her wonderful art and character design and development.

I wish you became a greater artist than you already are, this story wouldn't have been born without you. therefore its completely dedicated to you SkyRiver7.

Thank you for your hard work,your help and patience with the forgetful sloth me.

I wish you could forgive me for being slow but I was just being careful to give you and all the readers something worth reading and worthy of your artistic talent that inspired me.

Thanks to all of you who choose my story to read, and I really do hope you enjoy it with all of my heart.

Ps: I know that some of the chapters are long I do that on purpose actually because I don't know when will I be updating next so I want to give you a satisfying chapter that is worth the wait.

My updates for this story should be weakly hopefully. I will try to set a date for each chapter.

Captain Ao here and my blue crew salute you.

This story has been uploaded to other sites so don't copy any of the ideas or you will be found

So lets start then.

Prologue: before the storm rises

The vast blue sea has always been everyone's dream, people from all over the world wanted to reach the very far ends of it.

People went out to explore on a voyage. Though, not many were brave enough to handle it. A lot returned to their homes in fear and some just disappeared without any trace, as if the sea swallowed them up...or as if they have perhaps been caught by the government. But nevertheless, there was one man who returned with the title of the Pirate King, a king that has acquired everything in the world and explored every inch of the ever expanding sea. A sea where impossible things happen, things that the world has never seen before. New lands filled with treasure, dangerous exotic monsters, and secrets hidden in the raging sea. Gol. was the name of the one who became the Pirate King.

Twenty years ago on his execution platform, Gol. had his eyes forward, and said his final words with a smile.

"My wealth and treasure, if you want it, I'll let you have it. Look for it, I left all of it at that place" *(1)

With that, the world regained the will to go back to the sea and thus the new pirate era began. After the death of the legendary Pirate King Gol. , many pirate crews were formed. Among them is a young crew led by a straw hat rookie, a man who ate the Gomu Gomu Devil Fruit and became a rubber man.

Monkey. and his companions have struggled, went through so many hardships and experienced so many risks, even the government can't ignore their existence anymore. They are trying so hard to catch them that they even resort to putting a large bounty on each of their heads. Today as we speak they are on the grand line advancing towards the new world, as they gradually get closer and closer.

Nami's Pov:

Today is the fifth day at Pladona the island of herbs. It is also well-known for selling medical herbs, cooking spices, and incense. Because of the rapid climate change that happens here, lots of rare herbs grow fast. There are even some nice and unique flowers, which can be found at the seashore.

Anyway, most of the crew members are not on deck right now, only Zoro and I are on board, but he is busy training in the crows nest, and it's for the best that he stays where he is at the moment. No one is in the mood to go look for his lost ass, god I never met someone who has no sense of direction like him, sometimes I wonder if he even knows the way to the bathroom.

"Oi! Nami I'm back, did anyone else return?" shouted out the blue haired bulky Shipwright.

"Welcome back and no, no one came, you are the first to arrive" I said with a smile.

"Oh is that so.., well, tell Usopp to come to my workshop when he comes back, ok?"

"Yah sure" I nodded as he started carrying the woodblocks and his carpentry tools, that he just bought at the market, to fix some defaults and build new things.

Of course, Chopper and Sanji are hunting for medical herbs and cooking spices in the market, while Robin and Brook went to buy new clothes for us. On the other hand, Usopp and Luffy ran off chasing after a small kid that kept insulting them, I'm 100% sure that Usopp lost Luffy at some point and that Luffy got hungry from all the running and went scavenging for food, while Usopp is trying to think of a good lie to feed me about some weird disease that prevented him from catching Luffy.

That captain of ours is so stupid, he was so upset that this island is so peaceful and quiet, and that there is nothing interesting going on, on this island, but I can't blame him the atmosphere here is boring as heck. Until that kid came by and started making weird faces and calling him and Usopp names, which made them ran after the poor kid terrifying the hell out of him, really captain I give you an applause.

Anyway, I'm here alone for now enjoying the rare peace and quiet with a cup of tea, Sanji-kun made for me before leaving to the market with chopper. Just today I finished Pladonas map and I added all the details of our journey so far to the voyage journal when we got to this island and when should we leave.

Actually, that reminded me that we will have to leave a day before the original date, I had placed on the calendar. We should leave today actually, the log pose adapted to the gravity of this island and it's already pointing to the next island so there is no point in staying.

The weather changed since last night signing a huge storm coming, now it's 9:30am the storm will approximately occur at 3:00 or 4:00pm.

"Nami-San we are back~ Yohohoho!" our cheerful musician chanted out.

"Welcome back Brook, Robin how was your shopping?" I asked waving at them.

"It was fun miss navigator, you should have came with us. Maybe next time we can go just me and you" she said smiling, which made me nod and smile back.

And then I noticed the feet hiding behind them "USOPP-KUN! Come here please" he looked from between Brook and Robin's shoulders carefully with a horrified look on his face and then started walking to me slowly and just as expected he told me of a new disease that he caught up around this island. That's why he couldn't catch Luffy nor find him of course, I ended up whacking him up across the head and told him to sit in the corner and think of a better lie.

"What was I suppose to do? he runs so freakishly fast! I couldn't catch my breath. I mean is he some sort of an undiscovered species of ape?" Usopp defended himself, while rubbing the bruise I made him on the head.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with that kid from the start, so you would end up running after him you moron. I mean really are you that stupid? Oh, and Franky wants you to meet up with him in the workroom" I said pointing at the trapdoor on the lawn. I wasn't in the mood for his expired excuses and I was waiting for Sanji-kun and Chopper to come back because I think I have a plan on how to get Luffy back without looking for him.

"Nami-swaaaaaan~ Robin-chwaaaaan~! I am back, I am sorry I was late, but please don't worry about me I'm fine!" yah that would be our lovey dovey cook Sanji.

"No one was worried about you, you know that" I told him trying to make him focus, but he would still sparkle and twirl around me in happiness.

"Nami-San is still so cute when she is trying to act so mean~" cooing with hearts in his eyes as usual.

"Ok that's it, you are getting it" and he got what he deserve the mighty punch of Pain "Concentrate! I need your help"

"Yes, Nami-San I will do anything for you my flower" he kneeled on one knee.

"I just want you to cook some meat, so we could catch Luffy" oh my! The look on his face is priceless he is shocked surprised and didn't expect that request, he is kind of disappointed. It's kind of funny, but I need him to hurry up "Can you do that for me, Please Sanji-kun~? It will help me a lot and I would be extremely happy" yup the honeyed talk works magic on him,just saying his name in a singsong manner get the job done.

"Ohhhh! Right away Nami-Swaaaaaan~" oh man he gets so fired up so easily, I almost feel ashamed of using him like that.

"Nami! Look what I found at the beach" chopper our cute little doctor called.

"Oh, what a nice flower Chopper, it's pretty and it smells good"

"I know right, I found out that it's looks and smell have a calming impact on the brain, it helps relaxing and increasing the thinking rate of the brain" Chopper smiled at me, giving me the flower "I got that one for you and the rest I picked them up for me and Sanji, he will make a herbal tea out of it and I will use it in making a medicine"

I took the flower and placed it in my hair "Thank you Chopper, it's wonder... "

"RUN RUN RUUUUUN!" Usopp and Franky bursted out of the trapdoor shouting in union, carrying some weird weapon that looks like some sort of a cannon with a huge fan on it's orifice, out of the back of the cannon there is a thick trunk with a vacuum like head at its end, they pointed the part with the fan toward the sea and all of a sudden it made a huge air blow that pushed them both back a little causing sunny to rock a bit.

"Whew~ We made it in time" they gave each other a high five.

"That could be of use to our plan, actually," they looked at me not understanding what I meant

A few minutes later, after I explained what I had in mind and what I wanted each of them to do, everyone took their place.

"So.. ARE YOU ALL READY? " I shouted.

"YES," everyone replied.

"Monkey catching plan execute now!"

Franky turning on his new weapon that's built to suck in air and blow it in one direction "Sanji-kun! Please, put the meat close to the air-hole vacuum thingy, so the smell will be sucked in"

"Done" Sanji said bringing the huge dish closer.

"Usopp, Brook, Chopper now!" I told them. They went up to the crows nest, so they could sing in the microphone, pretending that we are having a banquet.

"Yohohoho Yohohoho! X4, on the way to deliver Bink's sake, sea breeze blowing as it please," all three of theme started singing Bink's sake song one of Luffy's favorite songs. *(2)

"OK, now let the air out Franky" I told him and he released some sort of mechanism that caused the fan to start up and blew the meaty whiff of air out, so now all the air around the docks smells like Barbecued meat and everyone can hear the song. I wonder how long will it take Luffy to get here.

"MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" dust started to fly up as if there is a train passing by through the market near the docks.

"How dare you have a party without your captain you traitors!" he shouted from far away heading towards us.

"Sanji! Turn the ship 45 degree to the left, we are departing now as soon as he set foot on the ship"

"Aye aye Nami-Swaaaaaan~" he started turning the helm getting the ship out of the docks, keeping a slow steady speed.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET" Luffy stretched his arms, grabbing the ship's mast and pulling his body in an incredible speed towards the ship.

"Zoro full sail now!" as soon as I called him, the sails were fully released, opened and filled with air pushing the ship forward and completely out of the docks.

"Dats nugt bhany legheng mi byahind amt ghafing a Bgwdy wehd lods ophood yodrdors" Luffy said some weird crap, while eating the huge piece of meat.

"Empty your mouth first before you talk, we don't get any of this ... Well whatever you are saying!" Franky told him with a shrug.

" 'That is not funny! Leaving me behind and having a party with lots of food you traitors.' That's what he said" Brook said raising a finger as if it's a mater of fact, and we are so slow and stupid for not understanding Luffy's weird speech.

Luffy just nodded his head, pointed at Brook with his precious meat that is mostly as boney as brook him self by now and looked at us with a face, that said 'you see he got it'

I really didn't want to beat them both up, but somehow I ended up doing it anyway, we avoided the storm, we had a nice calm week and we are off to the next island. I hope it will be as peaceful as this one.

AN:

hi everyone hope you liked this start so far.

Please tell us what you think in the comments below and vote for us to motivate us to do more :)

Next chapter will be out in a few days so stay tuned (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ and the cover will be changed as will.

*(1) The quote by Gol. has been copied as it is in the anime and manga and it belongs to Oda-san

*(2) Bink's sake song has been copied as it is in the anime and manga and it belongs to Oda-san.


	2. Ch1: My Tangerines!

A/N

I wanted to say that this chapter is going to be dedicated to my very first reviewer Shad0wings

I know now that my writing is not sharpened enough, my English was mostly self taught and I am bad with marks and grammar.

I thank you for your lovely comment I will do my best and I will fix the mistakes that has been pointed out (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ .

Five days have passed, since the arrival of the straw hat's crew at Pladona, the island of herbs. After waiting for the log pose to adapt to the island's gravity they decided to depart before the upcoming storm, which was heading toward Pladona faster than they anticipated, afraid they will be caught up into the storm, and get stuck in the island until the storm subside they took the chance to hurry away having no need to stay any longer.

External pov:

After Nami told everyone about the upcoming storm they started to work fast to get everything on board and stored in place, and then they started to move the ship slowly trying to get Luffy back by the help of all of the crew members.

When Luffy got on the ship Zoro suddenly turned his head, narrowed his eyes and his hand went to his swords while he kept looking intensely at one of the cliffs a little bit far from the docks the crew asked him what was wrong but he just looked at it more and then just shock his head and said nothing, the rest of the crew shrugged it off and continued to sail onward towards the next island.

Everyone continuing their usual daily routine, Nami giving instructions for sailing, Franky taking the helm following her lead, Sanji making lunch and Luffy waiting for him at the kitchen's door, while chopper and Usopp playing cards and Brook playing his violin beside Robin who was reading a book she bought at Pladona's book store.

Only Zoro who seems to be on his guard as if something will pop out of no where and bite his head off, he kept going on patrols in every inch of the ship opening every door and slamming it shut after a really long glare at the poor furniture inside, the unusual loud and lively Swordsman ended up driving Nami and Sanji to their limits.

"Oi! Marimo-head why don't you settle down and go sleep somewhere, you are annoying everyone with your continuous movement and loud banging" Sanji pointed at him with a frying pan he just pulled out of a cupboard.

"Mind your own business you shitty-cook " Zoro quickly, but quietly replied back not even looking at Sanji, but he was just looking around, looking as if he was searching for something.

"What did you..." Sanji tried to shout at the green haired swordsman, but Nami interrupted him before he could finish his sentence by lifting her hand in front of his face to stop him, realizing that there is something wrong with Zoro.

"Zoro what is wrong with you? You are not your usual self, since we left Pladona, did something happen?" Nami asked but it took the swordsman a long time to reply.

"The Cliff... back there near the docks..." he said looking up at the ceiling and pausing for a while "I think we should gather around then I will tell all of you at once." he walked out of the galley without saying anything else.

"That shit head probably drank too much" Sanji said, but Nami just shock her head.

"He saw something and he was trying to confirm it you know how Zoro is, he would rather sleep the whole day or train, Sanji-kun gather everyone on deck tell them that we need to talk" Sanji nodded his head and hurried up to the others with a twirl and a sing song 'Yes Nami-swan'.

In a few minutes later everyone has gathered siting in a circle on the grassy lawn listening to Zoro "At that cliff back there, I saw someone. It might be a girl, or a young boy. Whoever that person is, they where followed by some men, which caused the person that was running to panic and jump off the cliff"

"What!? Why didn't you say anything? If it was a girl we could have saved her!" Sanji shouted standing up reaching out to grab Zoro by the collar.

"Calm down Cook-San and let's just hear the rest of the story from Swordsman-kun" the calm Robin smiled and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop the fired up Cook and calm him down which worked every time.

"That person glanced at our ship before jumping off. The people following that person kept looking for the body, but there were two of them that stood in the background, pointing at our ship" Zoro sighed heavily "I just thought I should check up on the ship before I could tell you anything, so I won't cause a panic for nothing" he leaned on the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"Ehhhhh! The person who died kept looking at the ship. At our ship?! What if.. What if their soul possessed sunny or...or..or their soul will hunt us down or possess one of us!" Usopp said shivering and pallid down as he looked around slowly for any sign of ghosts or possessed nakama.

Chopper hugged him shaking in fear "d-don't say scary things! I won't be able to sleep at night you idiot"

Sanji just got up and walked off huffing "There is no such things as ghosts"

"Well before we met Brook there was no talking and living skeletons either" Chopper pointed at Brook "No offense Brook"

"No don't worry. It even scared me in the beginning Yohohoho" Brook laughed loudly

"Actually you got a point" with a sigh Sanji admit, shrugging.

"No he doesn't just have a point, ghost are real can't believe that you alrady forgot the pinky who hunted you with her ghosts causing you to cry about your shity dartboard-brows!" Zoro said smugly at Sanji.

"Says you, who wished to have never been born" Sanji fired back with a frown and a red face pointing accusingly at the now equally red faced swordsman that doesn't look so smug now, zoro decided it was best not to keep this one up, so he bit his tongue and laid back on the wall and closed his eyes with a gruffy huff.

"Oh so that's it, I thought there was something supeeeeer big" Franky asked and for a reply Zoro snored signing that he is already sleeping.

They looked at each other and shrugged, then one after the other each of them started to go back slowly to their work or chatted about the topic some more.

"I will go continue the lunch preparation. Oh god I never expected something useful out of that lazy ass Marimo" Sanji said reaching his arm towards the knob of the galley door.

"Well we had to know what was on his mind, and he was worried about all of us " Nami said climbing up the ladder that leads to the mini garden located on top of the galley to check on her Mandarin trees.

"Well, whatever Nami-Swan thinks I agree with it~" he opened the door leading to the kitchen and froze there without breathing looking inside the kitchen with a dropped jaw.

"Sanji are you ok, what's wrong?" chopper asked looking worried.

"Oi! Sanji make food for us, I'm hungry" Luffy shouted out from within the kitchen.

"Did you just say make food?" Sanji walked in the kitchen and locked the door up from the inside before the tiny doctor could look inside "Luffy there was food over there on that table. Where did it go?" Sanji got closer to Luffy who was sitting with a filled mouth and cheeks just like a squirrel, chewing on and on.

"Oh. I thought it was...a snack!?" Luffy said palling down a bit.

"No actually that was the lunch preparation for all of us" Sanji replied in an angry tone.

"Oh it was? I'm so sorry" Luffy tilted his head to the side avoiding eye contact with Sanji.

"Unfortunately, sorry is not gonna suffice CAPTAIN!" Sanji reached for the frying pan "I am going to get you for this!" he pointed the pan at Luffy, which caused him to panic and back off.

"I didn't know and I was so hungry" Luffy defended himself.

"I don't care I will get you and with the bounty on your head I will buy myself a nice fridge with a lock on it" Sanji swung the pan, but Luffy blocked it with his hands.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Are you crazy?! That's hot, it's hot! And if you killed me you won't be needing a fridge with a lock! And you alrady have a fridge with a lock!" Luffy shouted backing away looking around for an escape route.

"You know what. You are right if I killed you I can spend the money on a double date with Nami-San and Robin-chan" Sanji shot in for more attacks causing Luffy to back away more.

"I am sorry, Ahhhhhhhhh! Sorrysorrysorrysorry" that was all you can hear from outside of the galley everyone was looking at the door and at Chopper in his heavy point form who was trying to open the door looking terrified through the round window on the galley door, while shouting at Sanji from outside not to kill Luffy.

All of a sudden, Luffy busted out of the kitchen door blowing on his slightly burned hands "That is right, get out of MY kitchen and stay out of it" Sanji shouted at Luffy, still holding the hot pan in a threatening manar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream came from the ship's garden causing all of them to run up.

"Nami-San are you ok? What happened?" Sanji asked looking at Nami's back.

She started looking back slowly to show an angry face until her eyes found Luffy "So Luffy, Sanji's food was not enough for your greedy stomach? You dared to touch my Tangerine's" she threw a punch right in the middle of his face making him fall on his butt grabbing his nose in pain.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it" he protest.

"Who else would do that? Eating stuff without asking" she pointed at the Tangerine peels under the tree.

"Wait miss navigator. Don't you think that the Tangerine peels is rather peeled neatly, unlike captain-san's nature?" Robin pointed out catching Nami's attention.

"Yah you're right, if it was Luffy he would trash the place or eat the whole damn thing with it's peeling" she looked thoughtfully at their captain.

"So you punched me for nothing" Luffy whined.

"Not really. It was for delaying lunch time" she pointed at his red nose with a hint of a sly smile.

She looked around. Everyone was around only Zoro who found the atmosphere noisy and went up to the crows nest to sleep there, and Usopp went down to his factory to get some tools. "Then who did it?" she asked more to herself.

In the meanwhile, Usopp was going down to his factory to get the tools he needs to create his new weapon, which he was working on.

"The great captain Usopp! Will make an awesome weapon as always. Everyone will look at it and drool and their eyes will sparkle, they will be on their knees asking me to build one for them too" he swaggered through the hallway between the soldier docks tell he reached the door to his factory at the end of it and opening it.

"Oh I don't remember turning the lights off, it's so dark in here" he stepped into the room touching the wall looking for the light switch, until he heard a loud crash, he quickly turned his head to look inside the dark room squinting his eyes to be able to see in the dark. That's when he caught the glimpse of shining eyes.

"G... g...gh...GHOOOOOOOOST! ghost ghost ghost!" Usopp ran off screaming trying to reach the others "Help help! There is a g..ghost on the ship" he jumped out of the trapdoor closing it behind him, he was barely breathing "Guys I ... I ... I saw a ghost in my factory, with big shining eyes and a black oval body" he was waiving his hands in the air frantically.

"Ggggg...ghost?! Do you think it's the one Zoro told us about jumping off the cliff?" Chopper stuttered terrified, while hugging Usopp who was shivering out of his own skin.

"I will go see for myself" Robin said, but Sanji stopped her.

"I will go instead. A lady shouldn't do dangerous stuff" he adjusted his tie, giving her a generous gentleman smile, and he was off.

Sanji went down the trapdoor and through the hallway to reach Usopp's factory. He pushed the door slowly and walked inside then he heard something moving "who is there?" he reached his hand looking for the light switch to flip it on, that's when he saw a shadow moving in the dark, "Show your self" Sanji kicked in the air trying to hit what he saw, but his feet caught nothing. He touched the wall again to find the switch and turned the light on, but there was nothing in the room only a few things collapsing on the ground, all of a sudden, a noise came from the opposite room, Franky's workroom.

Sanji turned quickly to the workroom reaching for the light, and switching it on. And what he saw was an empty room, with a few things falling and toppled on the ground here and there. "What the hell?! What is going on here?" he asked himself, getting out of the room, looking in both rooms and straight ahead the hallway at the ladder that leads to the lawn deck. "No one could have gone past me. Without me seeing them, but there was someone in Usopp's factory I saw them I... What is going on... I better tell the others about this" Sanji walked in the hallway, confused.

going back on the ship's deck, he told everyone what happened, all of them went looking around for suspicious things.

"Everyone be careful, and if there is something weird shout out loud" Nami said hiding behind the frightened Usopp and Chopper.

Everyone kept looking around the ship for almost 15 minutes, but no one found anything. Yet, they kept looking some more but still no luck.

In the meanwhile, there was a weird figure on top of the foremast, trying to get into the crow's nest "Why isn't the window opening!?" the person spoke trying to open the window to the crow's nest, but the wind is so strong it was pushing them to the sides "Finally! It opened" the window sledded up allowing the person to go inside, but with a strong blow of wind pushed their cape causing it to get tangled on their leg making them trip and fall inside right on their face.

They raised their head and looked up to find a green haired man looking at them with mixed feeling of shock and astonishment straight in the eye.

"Zorooooo~! Do you see anything suspicious from up there?" Usopp asked from below, while the wired intruder shock their head to the swordsman as a 'No'. Zoro's eyebrow arched in amusement at that.

"Uhhhh definitely, yes" Zoro said getting up and grabbing his swords "You will go down on your own" he looked at the outsider in the eyes with a scary smile stretched on his face and pushed up one of his swords from its sheath "Or do you want me to force you?"

The intruder looked at Zoro with horrified expression, sweat-drop showed on their face not knowing what to do. Deep in thoughts the intruder didn't realize that Zoro lost his patience.

Grabbing the intruder from their cape Zoro climbed down to the others holding up his arm with his hand fisted in a red cape and a person dangling down from it folding their arms and legs in annoyance.

"I found that person up there. They came in through the window" Zoro said putting the intruder down until they sat on the ground with there still folded legs in front of the others.

Everyone looked at the figure of the person who was sitting on the floor for a few seconds until Sanji fired up with anger.

"Oi! You shitty Marimo how could you treat a lady like this" Sanji shouted at Zoro grabbing him by the collar.

"Get your hands off, you shitty cook" Zoro brushed Sanji's arm roughly to force him to let go.

Nami stepped in, right between them. Knowing there well be a fight "Will you cut it out both of you? Try not to scare the girl out" Nami pointed at the girl sitting on the ground. while ussop and Chopper hid behind Franky mumbled something about her scaring them and creepy ghosts.

"Yes Nami-Swaaaaan" Sanji quickly agreed to what Nami said, turning his head to look at the anonymous girl, who looked back at all of them with wide eyes, she seems to be going through a brain shock.

"So, my beautiful lady what shall we call you?" Sanji leaned down, offering a hand to help the girl to stand up.

She just looked at the hand, Sanji offered and up to his face then back to his hand then she laid her own hands on the grassy ground to help herself get up "I can get up on my own you know" she said standing up dusting off her dress but suddenly froze in the process, slowly fisting her hands in the fabric of the dress holding it up a bit staring at it as if in disbelief but shook her head to shove what ever crossed her mind and continued "And why should I give you my name anyway? I don't know you guys" she asked looking back up with a pokerface.

Sanji seems to have frozen with depression with his hand still reaching out "Ohhhh! He froze. He is in a shock, Usopp help me get him inside the sick bay" Chopper checked on Sanji.

"I am fine, I was just... Just" he fell to the floor banging on the ground with his hand " I'm depressed, so depressed" he cried out.

"Oh it's just that sickness of his, you don't need to worry chopper" Usopp laughed at Sanji.

All of a sudden Luffy darted right between nami and Sanji almost toppling them on the ground and reached out and grabbing at the girls dress and inspected it while firing a million question per second circling around her and jumping with unexplained joy twirling her around even tried to look under her dress for unknown reasons which caused sanji to kick him off of her and apologised to the lady while swooning over her.

"You are scaring her, you idiot" Nami shouted hitting Luffy across the head "and what is with the billion question in a chain" she dragged him away.

"Why do all of you keep hitting me? I am the captain you know" luffy whined pouting like a child.

"Go. Sit. there." Nami pointed at the bench at the bottom of the foremast, she didn't want to deal with him right now, but she saw that he was going to complain about it "if you didn't do as I say I will ask Sanji-kun to deprive you of your precious meat for the whole day" with that said the poor captain obliged and sat down with his chin in his hands frowning and pouting still, his elbow risted on his knees while his legs are follded under him.

Everyone seamed to have relaxed not minding the unknown girl.

The only person that was throwing daggers at the girl was Zoro. Robin seems to suspect something wrong she looked at the girl and she walked closer to her "The reason you have to tell us your name, is that you are on our ship. If you are not saying anything, we will throw you over board to the sea beasts to devour you" Robin looked at the girl with narrowed eyes and a smile that promised mischief.

Zoro sat down on the bench next to luffy, not dropping the eye contact "Not only your name. How did you get on the ship is also something we need to know" he talked with irritation in his tune.

The girl looked at the straw hats, all of them had questions in their eyes "Ok fine! If you insist" she sighed deeply, looking away from them "My name is Koji" she said, folding her arms "As for how I got on the ship, that's confidential" she looked at Zoro from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh really?" Zoro went for his sword, but Sanji gave him a jumping kick right in the face.

"Koji pfffftt.. HAHAHAH, Koji...it suits you right, because you are short and all, little one it's more like tiny one" Usopp said laughing, rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"You said something about my height Pinocchio?!" Koji said stretching her fingers, making a cracking noise, and looking daggers at Usopp, making him stop laughing shack his head, and hid behind Franky again.

"Oh please, Koji-chan ignore him and tell us about you" Nami said with an excited face "you know boys are stupid they hurt girls feelings without realising" she sighed dramatically and took Koji's hand in hers.

"Oi, Nami why are you so friendly-friendly all of a sudden? This girl scared the living shit out of us down there" Usopp asked from below Franky's large arm looking at the girl.

"So miss intruder. How did you get on our ship?" Robin took a stance of fighting ready to attack if she got refusal as an answer.

The girl just backed away a bit taking her hands back from Nami's "Fine no need for aggression. I will tell you, but it will take a while and it's complicated" Koji explained siting down on the ground pointing for the others to sit down as well.

Everyone sat close by Koji, of course, Sanji was right beside her and luffy moved to sit right across from her, as for Zoro he didn't move from his place and Robin sat beside him crossing her legs in elegance.

"OK then, start telling us~ Koji-chan~" Sanji said getting a bit closer than necessary, which made Koji push away Sanji's face with her hand.

"So everything started this morning" she said looking at her hands.

Flash back

One hour before the Straw hats depart from Pladona.

Koji's pov:

And here I thought I could have a bit of peace around this island, but why no?, now I will have to leave this island too. It seems like they found me here those bastards, anyway I will Carry on with the usual plan. Hide run and find a way out.

"Keep looking everywhere! We can't leave empty handed this time, the boss will have our necks if we do. Search every spot, and nook, we will return with a catch this time, Lads" the leader of the search troop shouted out.

The men searched the place rabidly trying to find me, but there was no hope, I could say that having a short height can be convenient some times...Wait, Da hell did I just say!?

I hid my presence as much as I could and I made a run for an old grocery shop. The moment I went inside the little bell on the door rang "Welcome to our humble shop" an old lady said from behind a table.

"Keep looking, Men! The Boss has called, and he is angry! It will be the death of us, if we return with our hands jogging by our sides he will most defiantly have our heads on his wall. This is our last chance to get the catch" the Man shouted at his men one more time.

The moment I heard his voice, I crouched down behind one of the shelves. "My child, you came to hide didn't you?" the old Woman spoke rocking back and forth on her wooden chair, looking at a box near a picture, on a wooden shelf.

I walked up towards the Woman. "Why do you ask?" I said standing right beside her.

"Just answer me child" the old Woman said calmly.

"Yah, I am hiding" somehow I answered her even though I didn't want to. It was the pained look in her face, that caused my tongue to slip.

All of a sudden, she stood up grabbing my shoulders, and pulled me in a hug "Then, escape in place of my husband and daughter" I didn't understand and was surprised by her actions.

"That box beside the picture, get it" she ordered me.

I reached my arms to pull it, but of course I didn't get it with ease. The box was high up, it's not that I'm a shorty. It was kind of heavy, I wonder what's inside it?, I handed it to the old Woman, she opened it, and took out a light brown short dress and a dark red cape.

"These where once my daughter's. My husband and daughter were killed by those men of Adelfort, and I can't bare seeing someone else get killed by them. Put these on, my child. And run to the docks, today a few cargo and trading ships are leaving early to avoid the storm, ride one and escape" she said, with tears streaming down on her face.

She handed me the clothes, the only problem, is that she was looking 30 degree from where I was standing, and every time I reach out to grab the clothes from her hands, she would move her hand to the other side, thinking that she was handing them to me. Her eyesight is so terribly terrible.

I got into the clothes as fast as I could, so I would go to the docks as she said, but when I was trying to leave I was surprised with another embrace with an extra kisses attack "I hope that you will survive my child" she was so strong for an old Woman with a bad eyesight, I felt like being hugged by a bear.

"I will try ma'am, only if you didn't kill me right now" she let go off me after landing a last kiss, it was supposed to be on my forehead I guess, but it landed a bit lower ... Much lower than expected.

I got out of the shop, running towards the docks, while rubbing my poor mouth for dear life. And in no time I was at the docks, looking for any ship that will depart any time soon.

"Let's have a look at the ships that are leaving the docks, Boss" one of the men said to a tall person wearing a very dark red coat, and has dark black hair, and golden yellow eyes, with a scar across his face. The moment I saw that person, my blood froze.

Hades, hell's warden, that's what they call him, he is the person who fights along side the top fighter of Adelfort. And if the dog is here, then his master is close by, moving the strings from behind the curtains.

If they are searching the docks, then I better look somewhere else for an escape route. I ran towards the mountain then noticed a ship already departing, without being searched, if only I could get a closer look at it I will be saved. I need a high place to have a better look.

"Going somewhere little Koji?" the voice I didn't want to here ever again for the rest of my life, called my for me.

I don't want to see his face, so I ran forward as fast as I could, and found a cliff that will allow me to have a view of the ship.

I ran toward the cliffs of the mountain not realizing that there were men waiting there to catch me. I dodged them reaching the end of the cliff and jumped after having a good view of the ship.

End of flash back

Koji looked up from her hands, to look at the straw hats not knowing how to explain all of what she went through, so she spook what she could.

"I was followed by bad people. I tried to hide, but they kept finding me, so I sneaked into your ship, while everyone was busy. I hid under the mandarin tree then, I sneaked below the deck to find a place I could hide my presence, until the next island, but I was found out by two of your crew members, so I ran out here again and climbed up the mast, then the green dude found me, and that's all" Koji said, looking at all of them with honest eyes, it was part of the truth, that's how she could put on that honest face.

Most of the crew seems to have swallowed the story they have been told, but then, questions fell like rain.

"But then when I was down there. How come, I didn't notice you? It's as if you can walk through walls or even disappear" Sanji asked more to himself. but the result of that question triggered Zoro.

"Yah. answer him how can you go past us without being noticed? You even went below deck, climbed up the mast, until I found you" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

Everyone turned their heads towards the annoyed Koji.

"Why don't you just chill and let me be" Suddenly, she got up, and went straight to Zoro, but Robin stepped in front of her.

Robin moved quickly reaching her hand out, but Koji dodged by jumping to the side and rolling on the ground, until she got on her knees to charge forward, but then she froze seeing her bag in Nami's hands.

"It's not because we are acting friendly, it means that we trust what you say" Nami said sticking her tongue out.

Wide eyed in the heat of the surprise and unbelief, koji looked at her self and unconsciously she batted on her side and reached he shoulder for the bag's strap "Hey! Give back my bag, right now!" Koji roared out with anger ready to charge forward towards Nami.

"Doce Fleu" and she was piled on the ground tied up, with hands Robin sprouted around her waist, wrists and ankles causing her to pile on the floor squirming.

"Come on, do we have to be that violent?" Sanji whined looking at Koji sadly.

"Sanji-kun, don't you care more about your nakama? She might even hurt me and Robin" Nami shouted at him.

He looked at the tied up Koji on the floor "But she is cute" he pouted looking at Nami and pointing towards Koji.

"Get a hold of yourself! You are hopeless" Nami whacked Sanji on the head.

"Give it back! Give back my bag!" Koji shouted again.

Zoro got up, and snatched the bag out of Nami's hands, opened it, and emptied it on the ground.

Things feel out from the bag causing different noises and clacking on the ship's ground a couple of Tangerine's from Nami's tree, a golden hair comp and a spare of clothes and boots, a small dagger and some money in a small sack.

"What are you doing you shitty Marimo?! You can't just mess around with a Lady's stuff" Sanji kneeled down to collect the things back, when a huge and heavy book fell right on his hands "Hey! You asshole! Want me to beat the living shit out of you?!" Sanji roared at Zoro who give the bag a few more shakes to make sure that everything is out then threw the empty bag away.

-Suddenly the hands clutching Koji to the ground disappeared into floting pink petals, Robin kneeled down lifting the book and looked at it with shock.

"That book! Where did you get it from?" she asked looking at the girl who got back to her feet.

TBC...

What is that book?

What is Koji going to say?

What will happen next?

all of that and more in the next chapter.

AN:

Hope you like it so far and leave comments your thoughts and stuff :)


	3. Ch2: I don't lie I conceal

The blue sea of the grand line swayed Sunny on its surface as if dancing slowly and waltzing the smooth waves with the light breeze.

It was a calm day at the sea that never knows when to rest, here where the sudden weather change can cost you your life.

You have to stay alert all the time for the sudden major changes and always have a backup plan... no that seems to be an underestimating to this seas wrath, 'must have backup plans' is more like it.

But there is rare times like today where this sea is calm and delightful where the sailors get to take a break from it's anger.

On rare days like this the straw hat's would usually relax and party by a request of there captain, it would be a loud yet relaxing, joyful atmosphere. felled with music, stories and jokes and of course an open buffet, a banquet straw hat's style unique and noisy in a nice way that makes people want to join the fun.

Today the atmosphere was loud but it wasn't joyful at all, it was thick with tension and emotions that couldn't be described but the most obvious ones was fear, annoyance, anger and questions that has to be asked and answered.

On the swaying sunny stood the straw hats facing the mysterious intruder who sneaked into there ship undetected.

Koji is her name, she faced the straw hat's with clenched fists and blazing eyes filled with wrath and fury and a stance signing aggression and all of that was pored on one single person Nico Robin.

Robin held the book that fill out of Koji's bag, it seems to be a thick heavy old book made from a high quality brown leather decorated by a very detailed golden design on the edges and all the way around framing the whole book inlaid with little emerald green gems.

In the middle of the decoration there was a weird detailed engraving in the leather it self. Robin ran her fingers a crosses it, tracking it very slowly bit by bit as if afraid the engraving would disappear.

"This book, where did you find it?" Robin asked breathlessly she was so overwhelmed by the book in her hands.

Koji's jaw was clacking. sealed shut, her mouth in a thin line, her face dark with irritation and her fists by her side clinching and unclinching her feet shoulder wide and steady on the ground as if ready to shoot forward and jump to strangle Robin.

"For the last time. give what's mine back" she spook with such venom through her teeth that shows just how furor she is.

"You are in no position to order us around little miss" Franky stood by Robin's side and pushed up his sunglass in his hairline.

They wanted answers from this stranger who was able to sneak into the sraw hats domain without being noticed or seen, they do understand that this is could be complicated. After all they are pirates of course the girl would fear or loath them even, and wouldn't want them to tuch her nor her things.

But nevertheless they have too, if she was the same person who was escaping the men on the cliff that Zoro saw, then she might be hiding something that might drag them into some bad stuff later, and with the skills to sneak pass all of them who knows if she ain't a spy.

They saw a young girl that could have been caught up and tangled with the wrong people at the wrong time, and all what she was trying to do is run to survive. And that was all they saw or at least heard from their swordsman.

Everyone of the straw hat's had a set of scenarios for Koji in there mind some imagined if she had a past like one of them perhaps like Nami or Robin maybe something like ussop or chopper or like there friend Vivi maybe.

They want to know not because they are curious nor because they care or they want to intrude on her privacy, no not at all they just want to know the situation, the size and shape of the trouble before the trouble befalls them.

It would be nice to have a head start before the storm from time to time.

But there questions was not answered and the young stranger seems to have had enough talking and dashed in for a fight aiming for Robin as her first target and that sparked the fire of nakamaship in the hearts of the straw hat's to defend there comrade.

Zoro who never let his gard down for a second and never lifted his sharp eyes of the intruder, he quickly slides between Koji and Robin with Wado in hand and he swings aiming for the girls midsection, of course Sanji had to interfere and kicked the slicing attack off defending the girl.

"Where are you aiming you shitty Moss for brains" Sanji shouted standing with his left foot rooted in the ground and the right is high up and bent at the knee blocking the sowrd with a steel plated shoe.

"What the hell are you doing Sanji!?" Usopp shouted at their cook seeing that Koji is still on the move.

She avoided sanji and zoro and ran to the side and safely out of their range to take another root to attack Robin but Usopp shot her with one of his smoke bombs causing her to once again retreat but not for a long period but stopped when she broke through the smoke to get to Robin as she saw the bulky Shipwright in front of her standing between her and her pray completely shielding Robin out of sight

Koji turned right on the right moment to dodge a sneaky attack from the side, nami swung her solid staf trying to hit Koji's head, having no other choice Koji backs off out of the dangerous attacks.

Koji just jumped back a bit and pulled at the thick ribbons attached to her cape causing it to come off, she pulled it off of her back in a swift and fast move just like a matador provoking a wild bull. She kept swinging it so fast in defrnt directions causing the cape flap wide open and hid her figure completely out of the straw hat's sight who stood before her. everyone was shocked to see the cape finaly falling to the ground but there was no Koji.

"She...disappeared...she is gone" franky walked towards the discarded cape and picked it up swinging it as if try to make Koji reappear or dust her out of the cape some how.

"A ghost...s..she is a ghost" Usopp said with a low voice trembling in fear everyone can hear his teeth clacking together.

"Awesome she is a magician!" Luffy's eyes was filled up with excitement as he jumped and ran to Franky "give me that cape let me try it too" Luffy didn't even wait for the cape to be handed to him he snatched it out of Franky's hands and started swinging it almost the same way Koji did.

All of a sudden Zoro jumped so high right on top of Robin's head and a clash of metal was heard.

"Yeeek... where did she come from and from where did she get these daggers they are not ours!? They were not in her bag... they were not on her ..." Usopp was losing it drowning in one of his fear fits mixed with his usual anxiety and ranting.

Zoro was charging in for another attempt to attack but again Sanji kicked him "I think Usopp is right she possessed Sanji, she is the one controlling him to defend her" chopper pointed at Sanji horrified.

Koji ran behind the mast and stayed there or that's what they thought when Nami peeked around the mast with her climate tact in hand and ready to attack but there's nothing, no Koji.

"Coooool she is a magician" Luffy shouted with so much fervid mirth for some reason.

Nami just shock her head and turned to look at the others "Robin behind you!" Nami shouted running to aid her nakama.

"Veinte fleur, Calendula" Robin sprouted a sheald of hands but the dagger still penetrated it causing a wave of pain to corse through her body.

"Robin!" That was the only warning before Usopp releases his slingshot Robin ducks and the shoot hits koji right in the stomach with an explosion throwing her off of Robin.

The smokescreen fades away but Koji is nowhere to be seen. Until again falling from above with a dagger aimed at Robin's head sanji stepped in and kicked the daggers out of Koji's hands "forgive me princess but I can't let you harm my flowers, and you have done enough damage to my precious Robin-chan"

And the target was changed. sanji was naw dodging punches and kicks that he found strong and well aimed. He was amused by how much a young fragile lady like koji could do, until another dagger

was thrown into the air aimed for his heart. Another clash of metal and it was Brook this time.

The girl turned and back-flip so fast out of the skeletons way to turn to her original target and leaped for another attempt to get the archaeologist.

It was fast no one saw it happen but one second koji was running for Robin, the other she is tide up and blanketed by their captain's body who was laghing like a maniac.

"Noooo!" Koji shouted in anger and rage "let go of me" she tryed to squirm out of Luffy's anaconda like grasp but it was no use onse he grabs something with those snake like limbs he never let's go.

The staw hat's relaxing a bit at that knowledge but was aghast to see there captain fall through the lawn deck in a circle of darkness that looks like a stary night that swallowed both him and Koji in a blink of an eye and closed instantly.

"LUFFY!" all the crew shouted running to the spot where there captain was standing a second ago.

Usopp banged his firsts on the floor desperately until a cheer of a "Yohooooo" came to their ears, the familiar cry of joy of ther captain up in the sky falling towards the sea. with Koji still in the clutches of the young captain "that is awesome" he laughed loudly.

Right before they hit the water another circle appears and engulfed them both again "what is going on"

Franky asked reaching towards the railing to look at the sea surface.

The joyful scream broke to ther ears once more followed by shouting from the tangled girl "let me go you crazy moron" it was before they landed on deck with a loud thud.

"That was so awesome can we do it again?" She just struggled to get on her own feet with Luffy's steal grip still holding her.

"No. Let go freak" weird enough she seam calmer than she was before as if she figured that she cant break out of Luffy's arms. Still she glanced at Robin with a tiny bit of irritation.

Luffy took a look at Koji's face then turned and looked at Robin and stretched out one of his arms snatching the book out of her hands and turned back to the girl who was held by him "here you go" he let go of koji slowly and handed out the book with a wide smile on his face.

Koji just took it and turned her head to the side, not moving not attacking. no more bad vipe out of her there was absolutely nothing, just the I-don't-give-a-shit Koji who they found at the crows nest was back. the calm and collected and a small portion of irritation but that's all.

Looking at the rest of the crew Luffy pointed at the now calm girl "See no need to fight she just wanted her treasure back"

"Thank you" she said quietly looking sidelong to luffy.

"Cosy it is seteld you are going to be my nakama" Luffy laughed

"WHAT!? NO." all the crew members shouted expect sanji who was mumbling something about a new cute milorine.

"Eh why not? we don't have a magician in our crew yet, so I need her" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Luffy we are a pirate crew not a circus we don't need a magician,"Nami pointed at Luffy with a raised brow "and why would you need a magician anyway"

"I thought you were smart Nami" Nami glared at him " it's really simple magicians do magic tricks and stuff, they can pull things out of their hats too" Luffy said while miming and pulling an imaginary whatever out of his straw hat in a dramatically theatrical way.

A vein popped at Nami's forehead and she couldn't stop her self from grinding her teeth as she spoke "And your point is O-super genius one?"

"One of the most common things that they pull out is rabbits, she can pull a dozen or a hundred dozens of rabbits and Sanji can cook em for me. wouldn't that be cool!" he said joyfully turning to Koji and rubbing his hands together as if anticipating something to happen such as a rabbit out of nowhere.

At that point Nami couldn't find it in her heart to hold or halt the demon inside as she swang her staff down on their captain's head knocking him to the floor "I should have never asked"

"Can I say something" Koji finally spoke "I don't pull rabbits out of anything so give up on that, and even if I can I won't give them to you rabbits are to cute to be eaten by a beast like you" a faint smile crossed her face for a second "and I can't be anyones nakama I work alone" at that she turned around and picked her bag and collected her things back in.

"Why not?" Luffy asked loudly but he was ignored by Koji as she turned back and threw a sack as big as a head at whoever is going to catch it, and it was Brook who opened it and Nami snatched it right away from his boney hands when she noticed that it's filled with gold pieces.

"I will stay till I get to the next island I can work if you want me to I won't stay for free and I will earn or pay for the food and stay" she said with confidence.

"If you are going to pay I am more than happy to do business with you" everyone looked at Nami as she kept digging through the bag of gold "I mean yah sure you might not be able to pull out a rabbit out of a hat but you sure can pull gold out of thin air. soooo I like you, you will stay" she said twirling a gold piece from a finger to the other.

"Not fair give me a rabbit you pulled out gold for Nami" Luffy whined stomping his feet and pouted like a spoild child "if you are going to stay then practice your magic till you can pull out a rabbit out of a hat or I won't let you leave"

"Koji-chwan it's great to have a beautiful lady like you around" Sanji twirled around her pushing their captain away by a hand in his face so he can occupy the spot in front of koji, he seteld for kneeling on one knee and offering a hand to her "I will give you a tour milorine chan~"

Backing up and away from the cook "what Is wrong with that guy" she pointed at Sanji in an accusing manar "I think he is touched in the head, you should check him out. don't you have a doctor?"

"No not really he is naturally stupid. Chopper tryed his best but there is just no hope." Zoro snored looking down at the cook

"Shut up or I will cook you, you ugly seaweed" Zoro ignored sanji and kept his eyes on the short girl, but Sanji was angry being ignored by a Marimo twice a day it was ego-harmful striding to the man to give him a good kick.

"Prushia" it was one single unreasonable word that escaped Robin's lips in a quiet voice almost a whisper as if unsure or questioning and it caused all of the crew to look at her and even Koji who was slightly amused by the show of Marimo vs cook turned to look her in the eye with no expressions.

"Say that again" Koji demanded in an authoritative tone.

Just like the first time it was that weard syllable spoken solely but louder and sure this time "Prushia"

TBC...

What is Prusha?

What is Koji's secret that Robin and zoro know?

Why luffy is so sad?

The answers are in the next chapter.

A/N

So this is my very first time to write a fight scene, so tell me what you think?

And if you like the story please vote and comment I feed on those to keep going so feul me up.


End file.
